


Mesmerism 101

by S_EER (Fritiriel)



Category: lord of the rings rps
Genre: First Time, Hypnotism, M/M, Romance, fandom cliche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-14
Updated: 2008-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-07 02:59:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fritiriel/pseuds/S_EER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elijah gets a new hobby; Sean lends a hand</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mesmerism 101

Elijah clicks Shut Down, and pushes away his laptop.

He thinks about what he's learned and wonders if it's enough yet. Wasn't anything he went looking for in the first place - he was just aimlessly surfing, the way you do when one link leads to another, then another and another… Before you know it you've found a bunch of sites about something you never knew you had any interest in at all - never knew you needed. The last one was serious and educational with tutorials and stuff. Pretty convincing about the fact that anybody can learn to do it, how to use it, and also quite definite - but this he did know from before - that even an expert can't make someone do anything he _really_ doesn't want to. (Not everyone would want – need – to use it as Elijah does, though. It wouldn't be right, would it?)

He deliberately closes his mind to the part that told the effect it can have on sex, that apparently you can use hypnotism to enhance sensation and get totally mind-blowing orgasms. Shifting restlessly, he strokes one hand down the front of his jeans. His cock is starting to shove against his zipper, getting some pretty interesting ideas of its own, now. Not surprising, when Elijah's thinking – trying _not_ to think - of _sex_ and _Sean_ both at once. He gives it a perfunctory squeeze; it will have to wait. Sex is definitely not what this is about, if he ever dares try it. He wonders if, in the end, he _will_. Getting up the nerve would be a lot harder than getting anything else up, that's for sure.

Not going there at all, even if it _is_ what he desperately wants. He would never try to hypnotize Sean for that, and the thought of trying it on anyone else doesn't interest him at all. He only intends to use it for this one thing: to get a kiss from Sean – to kiss him as he really needs to, just this one time. That will be – will have to be - enough.

(But if the subject complies, does that mean he really _does_ want to do it?)

Just one real kiss.

Or maybe two.

~~~

'Sean, please stop me if—if I do anything you don't want, okay?'

'Yes.' Sean is sitting on the couch, completely relaxed, palms open and facing upward on his thighs. Elijah's kneeling right beside him so it's probably just nerves (_guilt_) that make Sean's voice seem so distant.

For a few frustrated seconds, he can't decide how to start, then his hands get sick of his brain stuttering, and take over. They drift up into Sean's hair, losing themselves in the thick curls – he's let it grow longer, away from Rings and Sam's wigs. Elijah has really wanted to feel this slow and loving sift of fingers instead of the friendly riffle he knows he can get away with anytime. He gently guides Sean's head closer, running his lips over Sean's forehead, his eyelids, down his cheek. He's kissed Sean's cheek hundreds of times, of course, but this—this is very different…

_This_ kiss is open-mouthed, and he can taste Sean in every breath he takes. His tongue chases over the fine lines at the corners of Sean's eyes. Shame they're closed but as much as he wants to stare into them, to decide once and for all – or maybe never - what color they actually_ are_, he wants Sean to be there behind them, looking back at him while he does it. And there's no way that can happen. Ever.

But he's not going to think about that right now.

His lips trace the curve of eyelashes – _Was that a flicker? No, can't be_ – and down the other cheek, to where nervousness wouldn't let him begin.

Sean's mouth.

He circles it with tiny kisses, takes the full bottom lip between his own, lightly sucking. Sean is relaxed enough that Elijah can easily push inward, gently smoothing his tongue across Sean's teeth. He angles up to stroke his inner lip – and shivers. Just why is this having so damned much effect, when Sean is doing nothing to _him_ at all? He shouldn't be getting so hard, when he might just as well - he knows exactly what it feels like – he might just as well be kissing one of his Sam figures.

Apart from Sean's breathing, which is quicker than it was.

Apart from the warmth of Sean's body before him, and the softness of Sean's skin beneath his fingers.

Apart from the heat of Sean's mouth, the silken slide between lips and teeth, the incredible scent - the _taste_ \- that can only belong to his Sean.

Hell, it's _nothing_ like kissing a plastic Samwise, except for this one main thing: Sam doesn't kiss back.

Sean is not kissing him back.

He groans in frustration. _ Oh! Well, fuck. Should've thought!_ He has to clear his throat to ask.

'Sean? Would you kiss me, please?'

Without knowing quite how it happens, Elijah finds himself lying on the couch, Sean leaning above him. Sean's thumbs are caressing his cheeks in small circles as those broad, safe hands cradle his head. Sean's lips are coasting over his face, dabbing kisses to the same places that Elijah did, but oh-so-skillfully _more_. His mouth is misting warm breath over Elijah's skin, suckling lightly just below his ear (Sean can't _know_ how arousing he finds that, can he?), lips trailing damply along his jaw, dipping down to his throat, while Elijah melts further and deeper into his arms, and then—

Then Sean takes his mouth, gentle and tender, his lips and tongue coaxing surprised and helpless noises from Elijah. He knows for certain now that as a kisser, not just plastic Samwise but the rest of the fucking _world_ is a million miles behind Sean. And it's to be hoped that this is Sean kissing because he wants to, because if he _can_ kiss any better, Elijah's torn between being pretty sure he wouldn't survive it, and jealousy that he _would_ kiss anyone better than this.

Irresistibly his whimpers slide into a wordless pleading for more, as _gentle and tender_ are swept away by _hot_ and _insistent_ and _deep_, and breathing becomes unimportant because he can die happy if Sean will just go on kissing him like this. Sean's incredibly wide vocabulary and his habit of spouting off at the slightest thing? The practice sure comes in handy, if the way his tongue's working on Elijah is anything to go by. Inevitably, the few stray brain cells he can spare begin to wonder if Sean would consider using it elsewhere - and in seconds, his erection goes from keen through eager to titanium strength desire. Of its own accord his body begins to undulate beneath Sean, demanding friction against Sean's—

The realization forces Elijah to drag his tongue from the seduction of Sean's soft suckling, makes him resist Sean's breathless thrust forward, and turn his head to gasp, 'Stop, Sean, please!'

Sean stops.

He doesn't move back, doesn't close his mouth, or take in the tongue-tip resting pinkly on his swollen lower lip. He doesn't take the weight of his body from Elijah's. He simply… stops.

And as many times as Elijah has wished to find himself beneath Sean like this, he finds he can't take it.

'Sit up, Sean.'

He moves, slow as sleepwalking, back to where he sat before, eyes still closed, hands loose by his sides now. There's just one very noticeable difference. Well, two really. Elijah supposes that, even hypnotized, you can't become that aroused and _not_ breathe heavily.

_Jesus, I want—_

He can't do it, though. He's done far too much already.

_Fucking manipulative bastard! Cruel, heartless and totally fucking selfish, and you know it! _

_I—I just wanted kisses, I didn't know being hypnotized wouldn't stop a guy from getting hard when he's making out, even if he doesn't really know it. Doesn't really want it…_

A tiny, wicked part of his mind wonders for a single instant if it would be possible for him to tell Sean not to become aroused and whether it would work. A wicked part that is instantly submerged, doused, obliterated by guilt and shame. He can never do this again.

He gets up and moves over to the window, his hard-on fading in the roil of self-disgust. The glass is cold against his forehead, chill as the certainty creeping through him, the knowledge - the fear - that what he has done is unforgivable. That his own stupidity and lust have lost him his best friend and the man he has loved silently since the day they met.

It was so easy to get Sean to let himself be hypnotized. Invite him over, hint at something he really needs a hand with. Whichever way, Elijah gets to spend some time alone with him. It's always great just to hang out together and it happens too rarely these days. A spot of casual explanation later, a light intimation that someone to practice on would be a real help, and Sean as good as volunteered. He didn't even question what was with this new hobby all of a sudden - just listened, then relaxed as Elijah asked. Slid under as Elijah hadn't really believed he would. Trusted him. And now Elijah knows he's the world's number one asshole.

He can't turn and face what he has done to Sean.

'I—' His voice cracks and he has to try again. 'I can't do this, Sean, and I'm so sorry I even tried! Please, calm down – I mean, lose the—' He gestures vaguely, can't say it aloud because that would be admitting he's played with Sean's mind and body both, when Sean has no means of refusing him. 'I never meant to—to manipulate you like this. It's just… I love you, Sean. I wanted to kiss you, and—and okay, I needed you to kiss me back, just this once. I'm sorry, I really am. I should never have done something so—' He stops and takes a deep breath. 'Please, just sit quiet until you—until you're calm again, and when you're ready, wake up. Oh, and you must never remember _any_ of this!'

He swipes an angry hand across his face – Sean mustn't see tears. There's no way Elijah can explain them away, no way he can embarrass Sean with what he's almost done to him. He wonders how the fuck he'll be able to meet Sean's eyes when he wakes, and tries desperately to think of some silly trick he's gotten Sean to do. It'll take an Oscar-winning performance to carry it off, when the only thing he wants to do is to run and run and run from his shame and self-loathing. He knows he can't ever allow himself this near to Sean again - that the closeness of their friendship has been irreversibly tainted by what he's done.

Without warning, strong arms wrap around his waist, and warm breath coasts past his ear. 'I hope you aren't thinking of stopping now, Svengali…'

He freezes. Sean shouldn't be able to remember what just happened – not when he's been told not to. But he does - and he's holding Elijah so close, and _fuck_, he's nuzzling beneath his ear and _ohshit_, he really does know, now, just how incredibly erotic Elijah finds that. And when Sean eases Elijah's shirt collar aside and sets his lips to the curve where neck becomes shoulder, Elijah scarcely hears his words for the damp swirl of them across his skin.

'…because there are unkind words for people who do things like that!'

When the dizziness clears a little, he stutters, 'Sean, what—? Why—?'

_Why aren't you mad at me?_ he almost asks - but only _really_ deep guilt would be stupid enough to bother with questions when Sean's hands have stolen a march on his buttons and are caressing upward, ignoring a shirt that's suddenly loose and falling away. When Sean's mouth is drifting so lightly over his shoulders that every individual hair on Elijah's body is rising to a rhythm of desire that's completely familiar and yet entirely new.

'I thought you wanted me to kiss you? How can I kiss you if you tell me to stop, and walk away? Hmmm?'

'Um?' Elijah says weakly, surprise catching him irresolute between _ohmygod this is really happening_ and _come here while I ravish you_.

It doesn't matter - Sean's decisive enough for both of them. He turns Elijah imperiously, fingers threading Elijah's hair, tilting his face, so close that Elijah catches the full force of— _Green? Brown? Gold-glittered hazel?_ His mind dumps the whole mystery into a box marked _Later_, shoves it firmly away on a high shelf, kicks open the one marked _Desire_ \- and waits expectantly.

Sean is moving slowly… so slowly… too slowly… closer to claim his kiss. And when he stops – only a thin film of control between them – Elijah's breath hitches in despair as Sean only brings their foreheads together and whispers, 'Elijah, stop me if I do anything you don't want, okay?'

His words are a teasing reminder, but the tone is all suppressed need.

_Now_ who's stupid? Not Elijah, no way.

He surges past a momentary clash of teeth to settle their mouths together and then Sean's tongue thrusts forward, only a nod toward _gentle_ and _tender_ this time before it shifts to the same insistent _demand_ that completely melted Elijah in that first, illicit kiss.

Elijah is no stranger to kissing. He knows about fast and messy, knows about pushy and desperate-to-get-laid. He didn't know about this, though. Didn't know that a kiss could be pushily deep and yet still slow; that desperation could be as much about giving as taking, could feel like being claimed…

Sean _knows_ what he's done – what he almost did - and yet he's kissing Elijah here, skirring kisses over his neck and into his hair and down to the hollow of his throat and Elijah is losing himself again but this time it doesn't matter because Sean is with him and Sean will keep him safe.

No reason, now, to draw back, none to resist the heated press of cock grinding so insistently against his own. No sense staying upright, either, when the couch is deep and wide and welcoming, the leather a quick chill and then smooth warmth beneath his skin.

'Shhh - no rush!' Sean straddles his hips and strokes a finger gently down his face. He leans forward for another kiss, and their cocks jostle together - shocking and wonderful even through two layers of thick denim. Elijah groans and thrusts up against Sean, and Sean gasps at the tantalizing contact but spreads his hands to still Elijah's sudden squirming.

'Hey, hey - slow down,' he says, still moving in for that kiss, but Elijah shakes his head frantically. Whatever else this may be, slow is _not_ going to be it.

'Sean, _please_!' Elijah pushes at him and Sean stops at once. He pulls back and away - hurt mixed with worry written across his face. But Elijah says, 'Clothes - now!' unzipping, wriggling jeans and underwear off and away until he's naked before Sean and there's no hiding his desire, even if he wanted to.

Sean's still dressed. He's definitely not changed his mind though – the bulge in those pants is as hard and alluring as ever. His face as he looks at Elijah is just as wanting. He's simply uncertain, Elijah realizes. He's not done this before, after all, never been naked with another guy for this.

Not a problem, for Elijah is certain – he knows Sean's nerves won't last beyond the first, exquisite glide of skin on skin that Elijah's desperate for. 'C'mere,' he says and he smiles softly, kissing as he unbuttons, unzips, peels, shoves, throws aside everything that lies between them. He drags Sean onto the couch, onto him, and spreads his legs for the deliciously warm and solid weight of Sean to settle there.

'See?' he says breathlessly, 'so much better without them!' Then he gasps at the sudden swift slide, a glorious damp friction as Sean spins them around so Elijah's grinning down at him.

Sean says nothing, only takes Elijah's face between his hands and pulls him gently into another of those kisses that start out soft and get Elijah hotter'n hell before he knows it. He shoves onto one elbow a bit – careful not to disturb Sean at his work – and wriggles the other hand between them, finding Sean's cock and grinning like a loon into the kiss that gets suddenly deeper and more intense.

When Elijah has to pull back just to_ breathe_ a minute (because, really, dying would be pretty stupid when he's got Sean like this at last), Sean's eyes are darker than he's ever thought they could get – pupils a black and hungry void ringed by a slivered circle of still-disputed color. One hand stays cradling Elijah's head – at his nape now, thumb stroking lightly at the riffle of short hair. The other, though, has shrugged off all Sean's inhibitions. It's curled snugly around Elijah's cock as though it knew how to do this all along and has just been waiting its chance. Elijah would be embarrassed by the noises he's making but he figures positive feedback can only help reassure Sean. He's right, too, because Sean makes a gasping noise that's chock full of _reassured_ \- and that just winds Elijah even tighter. His own hand picks up the pace, snapping up and down Sean's cock, and Sean's hand squeezes so damned _right_ that Elijah's groaning 'Harder! Faster!' like some fucking porn star going for the Most Obvious Oscar. Can't help it and Sean's with him on that anyway – spilling broken words, 'Ye—Eli—ple—mo—!' to the rhythm their hands are keeping for them.

It's sharp and almost painful now – the need and the pressure gathering, pooling at the base of Elijah's spine. They're close, so close, both of them, and he wants to stay here forever, teetering right on the edge with Sean like this, but at the same time he's desperate – totally _desperate_ \- to come.

Then Sean's hand tightens on his neck, dragging him back into a kiss and Elijah sucks hard on that luscious lower lip the way he really wants to someplace else. Sean goes still suddenly. 'Oh, fuck!' he says, half-sobbing, then jerks forward, and warmth spatters wetly between them into the slick mess of sweat and hair already slip-sliding there. He's still shaking with it as his lips trail down to Elijah's throat and he bites gently at the pulse that's thundering beneath. His other hand incredibly twists just _so_ – and Elijah whimpers with relief as he comes at last.

When his body finally stops shuddering through the best orgasm he's had in - oh, _ever_ \- the only thing to say is a languid 'Mmm…' He sags down to lie and hold onto Sean, and they drift together, the only movement involuntary pecks of kisses to the nearest stretch of skin, and fingers stroking small caresses of their own accord.

Elijah feels great, wonderful, fantastic, totally shagged-out - and he wants to do it again _now_. He wants to see and hear and touch and taste and smell _– semen-sweaty and mesmerizing in itself_ \- all that again. Wants Sean like that again - open and vulnerable and everything he's ever needed. Not possible just yet - but he lifts his head and looks at Sean, and Sean smiles back with that same need lingering in his eyes: definite _expectation_ with a side of _soon_.

'Sneaky bastard!' he says then, remembering that Sean was never hypnotized at all. 'You _deceived_ me!' He outrageously flutters his lashes, betrayed-maiden style.

Sean grins. '_You _seduced me,' he reminds Elijah, quite reasonably.

'Yes, but that was _after_ you deceived me,' Elijah counters.

Sean concedes it with a kiss. 'To start with,' he explains, 'I just figured it'd be funny to see what sort of stupid shit you'd try to pull on me - duck-quacking, stand on your head sort of stuff. I wanted to see how long I could fool you into thinking I was out of it. But then, you leaned so close and your fingers were in my hair, and—'

'Did you know what I was going to do?'

'Are you kidding? Never been so fucking surprised in my life!'

'Why'd you let me, Sean?' Elijah really needs to know this.

Sean is solemn now. 'Because it felt so right – and _you_ were right. You told me you wouldn't be _able_ to make me do anything I didn't want to, and when you touched me like that, when you kissed me, I knew how much I wanted you to. I'd have been crazy not to, when it might be my only chance, ever.'

'So—so why did you stop?'

'Because you asked me to and you sounded—I don't know – panicky, I guess. I thought you—' Sean's breath catches, 'I thought you'd realized it was a big mistake - that when it came to it, I wasn't really what you wanted. Maybe that _was_ the weirdest thing you could think of, or just a stupid buddy thing that went wrong and I shouldn't even—'

Irrationally hurt, Elijah snaps at him. 'I wouldn't do that to you - I love you!' And then realizes what he's confessed to, now and before. No way could _that_ be passed off as just a buddy thing, and it feels completely different now he _knows_ Sean's awake and hearing him. Embarrassed, he smooshes his face against Sean's chest. 'I—er—yeah, sorry!' he says, a bit muffled. 'Forget I said that, okay?'

But Sean slips a hand beneath his chin and makes Elijah look at him. He's shaking his head slowly and emphatically. 'Hey,' he says, 'you did say it, and it's not anything I _want_ to forget. It's not just a buddy thing for me, either. It's like…' his hand strokes so lightly down Elijah's spine that he shivers and has to really concentrate on what Sean's telling him, '…like that feeling of something _there_, nudging at the edges of your mind, but you don't know what until it's so obvious you can't understand how dense you've been not to see it. I knew I loved you, Elijah, but I didn't know I _loved _you.'

He leans to kiss Elijah softly and Elijah's throat closes tight from love and thankfulness and still some lingering guilt. He's pulled a stupid stunt that was unacceptable in so many ways, yet he's been granted everything he wanted - and so much more. Sean has freely given what Elijah wrongly tried to take – and it's infinitely better, just _because_ he knows Sean wants it too.

'Guess I shouldn't give up the day job, then?' Even trying for mock-disappointed would be a waste of effort when the words are kissing themselves slowly along Sean's shoulder. 'Not cut out to be the next Paul McKenna, hmm?' he says, voice deliberately husky. He grins into the kisses as he remembers the _mind-blowing orgasms_ part of those tutorials. He doesn't think they'll need it but he figures it may be fun to give it a try some day…

'I wouldn't entirely say that,' Sean says thickly - he's distracted by Elijah's kisses now. They're dipping lightly into the hollow of his throat, roving widely over his chest, seemingly without intent until Elijah's warm wet mouth suddenly latches onto the nipple it was aiming for all along.

'In fact,' he gasps, just before Elijah entirely robs him of the power of speech, 'you've had _me_ mesmerized from the minute I first set eyes on you!'

~~~\~~~/~~~


End file.
